The Hurricane
by AngelSanguinius
Summary: This is a story i wrote for my english coursework, its not great and i don't consider myself to be a good writer, but i was hoping to get some feedback on it, incase you can't figure it out, its a spiral plot, the chapters are different time line.


There was loud crunching sound as parts of the houses were ripped apart and scattered into a cloud of dust that engulfed them like an inferno. Kirsty shot up at the sound it she looked out the window and saw a gigantic hurricane eating away at the houses like they were made of sand. The fear had taken full control of her as though the hurricane itself was targeting her. Slowly causing the fear to build and slowly edging ever closer to her so it could engulf her in its blasting winds. At that moment she started to think about the day before.

Kirsty had woken up with a loud yawn it was cloudy Sunday morning. Her long blonde hair was draped over her eyes which kept most of the sun out. Kirsty had been woken up by a guy screaming at his kids for playing by the road. Kirsty hated her neighbour he was a fat and grumpy man with a balding head his wife had left him for his brother and since that day he was always grumpy. Due to the mans rude awakening, Kirsty decided to go downstairs and get some cereal and some orange juice. She took a look around her room, it was a mess she had clothes slumped in the corner, pop bottles and wrappers all over the floor she couldn't take two steps without the crunching of a wrapper or kicking a bottle and send it spiraling towards the wall, she peered out of the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of her computer screen, it was on, she walked over and read the title, it said English homework and she remembered that she had to write a story for English. She had started it last night but fell asleep, she shrugged, turned and walked out of the room.

She was still thinking about yesterday and by the time Kirsty could blink she was flung against the wall she yelled out with pain as her back collided with the wall with a giant thud she turned her head with great agony as she did there was a loud blurry noise, Kirsty's eyes shot open like a bullet as a car stormed through the window shattering the glass on contact and sending a stream of fractured glass at Kirsty most of it collided with the wall except for two fragments that scraped across her cheek and cut it in two direction she hissed with pain and felt her cheek there was blood a lot of it the glass had cut her deeply. Suddenly she remembered the car heading toward ready to crush her in a moments notice with all the strength she could muster she clambered off the wall and slowly crawled out of the room as she crawled out she thought more about the day before going down for breakfast.

Kirsty had reached the stairs and slowly took ease walking down the stairs as she was sure she would slip if she went to fast with every step there was a creak that followed as a reminder to how old the house was. She reached the bottom and open the door there was nobody about Kirsty thought they must be out the garden as she walked towards the kitchen there was warmth around her she turned and saw the fire was on in the corner it was much better than the dingy blackened sky and the swirling winds that wiped people in the face as they walked to their destinations. Kirsty took a look around the room her mum had moved things around the candles were now on the carved oak fireplace frame, the flat screen TV was sitting proudly mounted on the wall and, the sofas had been moved so you could see the TV better nor did that matter as the sofas where so comfortable and soft that when you sat on them the pulled you into a fantasy land that was hard to get out of, there was a mix of blues and greens, yellows and purples, oranges and reds the livingroom was a brightly colored area and full of life. This made Kirsty smile as it made the day seem brighter every time she saw it she turned and walked into the kitchen which was fully updated to perfection, Kirsty's mum owned a restaurant and was the head chef so she needed a state of the art kitchen to create her new recipes, she peered round the corner so her mum wouldn't spot her she was always playing games she would sneak up behind everyone and yell boo! It was fun and everybody laughed when it happened, her mum was mostly in the kitchen at time but surprisingly she wasn't so she decided to go make some cereal and orange juice she got the cornflakes and the bowl out of the cupboards and set them lightly on the counter and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, it was cold to the touch and sent a shiver down her back "Are you cold love?" asked her mum Kirsty jumped a mile when her heard her almost spilling the milk

"Yeah fine thanks the milk is just cold that's all" replied Kirsty "I was just looking for you and where's dad?"

"Hes just popped down to the supermarket there's been an urgent weather warning on the news apparently there could be the first ever hurricane in Wales and your dad wants to make sure we have plenty of supplies just in case it happens" she explained "that's your dad always thinking of the family, we are so lucky to have him"

"Okay mum can I eat my cereal in the livingroom?" questioned Kirsty

"Yeah sure honey but don't make a mess Nan is coming for tea remember"

"Okay I will try not to I'm going to watch TV"

With a blind panic Kirsty ran to her parents room she turned the corner and the sight she saw pierced her heart like a blade the entire back of the house had been smashed to pieces by the early mass of the hurricane a single tear wept from her glistening emerald green eyes, the only thing that brought her back to what was going on was the hurricane tearing through her bedroom, like it was chasing after her she took a big run and jumped out of the back of the house it was just like free running she tucked and rolled across the back garden she took one last look at the house and ran towards the trees which she often used when she wanted to sneak out and had found a gap there. She had been running for at least ten minutes now she looked back and could't see the hurricane then she heard the sound of crunching and crashing, she looked very close and saw the hurricane ripping the trees out of the ground like they were twigs and throwing them miles in every direction, the hurricane was like a charging rhino nothing that got in its way stood a chance and it seemed as everything it destroyed made it bigger and faster as though it was feeding on the rubble. She stumbled and tripped down the hill and caught her trousers on a twig and ripped them from her waist to her knee she finally stopped falling and hit a log lying in a ditch covered in mud, by now the tears were streaming from her watersoaked eyes she took her sleeve and wiped the tears away only for them to be replacd by even more as she lay in the ditch she thought about and wished that it was Sunday again so she could see her parents one last time and say how much she loved them and sorry for argueing with her mum.

Kirsty's mum called to her from the kitchen "Kirsty have you finished your English homework? its due in tommorow and you know Mrs Place hates it when you dont hand your homework in on time," she beckoned

"I'm going to finish it after ive had my cereal and watched some TV,"

"I'm going to check mind so you better do it,"

"I will okay you always say that because you never beleive me that i'm going to do it," Kirsty yelled

"Don't raise your voice with me young lady I let you go out with your friends last night so long as you promised to do you homework today,"

"I know" and with that Kirsty threw her bowl and stormed off upstairs

Kirsty's mum came out when she heared a smash and saw the bowl smashed on the wall and milk and cereal everywhere "Kirsty get down here and clean this up right now and for that your grounded for a week!" she screamed at the top of her lungs Kirsty ignored her and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, her mother chased after her up the stairs

"what the hell do you think your doing? I just told you to clean up the mess you just made and you completely ignored me!" she bellowed

"I'm doing my homework like you just told me to I told you I would do it now shut up and leave me alone!"

Kirsty's mum was lost for words "fine then I will leave you to your work" she closed the door and walked into her own room it was white all over except a few red roses and the golden curtain rod which hung the velvet white curtains with pride, the pillows were made of the softest materials and always smelled of lavender day after day, there was a massive wardrobe in the corner made of oak with a gleaming white shine and was overflowing with an array of clothes, there was so many colours blue and red, yellow and pink and so many more but even these did not cheer up kirsty's mother she just sat on the bed and cried.

With a burst of pain Kirsty was brought back to reality. She felt a sharp sting in the side of her head, she lifted up her hand and felt a warm liguid leaping down her face, she took her hand into view of her eyes and saw that it was blood, when she hit the log she must have hit her head and badly to, she stood up dazed by the blow to the head, she could just make out vivid shapes of trees lying on the battered floor infront of her, once mighty trees that stood tall have now been reduced to nothing slowly, withering away until they begin to rot and decay, just waiting for the mud slapped ground to absorb them feeding their hunger for nutrients. She saw some houses that had not been beaten by the hurricane, she slowly waddled towards the house dodging the mass of trees that lay in her way, when Kirsty reached the house she was shocked to find that it was her friend's house, she climbed up the steps onto the porch and gave three hard knocks, there was a reply after about twenty seconds as the door swung open, it was who she had been hoping would answer, it was Keiron he had long brown hair that reached his eyes which were a sea blue colour, he was around the same height as her, he had bright blue braces that shined brightly in the sun, as he turned he saw Kirsty his jaw dropped and was speechless for the first time ever, with that Kirsty let out a sigh and collapsed, as quickly as he could Keiron stuck out his arms and caught her holding her tightly, with tears streaming down his eyes.

Kirsty eyes slowly slid open, she shot up and started searching around nervously still thinking that she was outside, then she realised she was lying in a bed, she looked around the room the walls were a light blue and there was a poster of the movie The lord of the rings, she remembered whos room this was, it was her friend Keiron's room, she took a look down at her pyjammas and realised they wernt the ones she was wearing earlier, she blushed to the fact that she did not know who had undressed her, as she turned her head she saw Keiron sleeping in the armchair, then wondered to herself what time was it, she looked on the table and saw the alarmclock and the time read 3.50 am, it was cold in the room so she took the blanket and wrapped them round her and Keiron and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and wispered into his ear "Thank you" she placed her head gently on his shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
